My Fault
by dizzyS
Summary: After a lot of insistence, Arthur decides to go with little Alfred to the beach. But what was supposed to be a day to relax turns wrong when Alfred decides to do a little prank.


Waaa, my first fanfiction written in english and first in a long time.  
I'm not english native, so any mistake/error/etc, please tell me.  
And I'm really sorry if any of the characters has a OC feeling /still not sure about Spain  
And of course, nor Hetalia or any of its characters belongs to me. If so, I'd take England home.

* * *

"Come on, England, let's go to the water!" An excited child shouted, running in circles around him.

"Be quiet, Alfred, nobody needs to know we're nations…" the older man sighed, putting the parasol up. After the little one's insistence, he agreed to take America to the beach. It wasn't like Arthur didn't like it, to tell the truth he kind of enjoyed the warm feeling of laying in the sand, it made him fuzzy and relaxed. And the fact that that was an almost desert beach, only with occasional people, made him feel much at ease. No, his problem wasn't the beach itself.

"Arthur, please!" this time Alfred grabbed his arm, trying to pull him in the direction of the water, but Arthur was much stronger than him, and didn't even move an inch.

"Alfred, please, behave. And come here, let's put you some sunscreen", holding the sunscreen bottle, he motioned the small colony to sit in the towel he had just put in the ground, and Alfred obeyed. Arthur made sure to put a lot more of what was necessary. When he was done, Alfred got up and took the bottle of Arthur's hand.

"Now it's my turn to put you some, or you'll have a sunburn", he said, trying to imitate his father figure.

"What for, you little git, I'm not taking my t-shirt!" Arthur pretended to be angry but smiled.

"You should just take it, how can you go to swim dressed like that?" he tried once again to pull Arthur to the water.

"No way! Eh... Alfred, I'd prefer to stay here for now and read this book… maybe later" he excused. Alfred looked disappointed but went alone to the water, with Arthur keeping an eye on him while reading his book. After half an hour, Alfred was bored; there wasn't anyone of his age there and Arthur wouldn't play with him, even after his tries to make the man to join him and play a little. He had even brought a ball for them to play! Looking up for the place Arthur was reading he had an idea.

Even below the parasol Arthur was hot, but relaxed and his eyes were growing heavy as a pleasant breeze run through his hair. But a scream from the sea made his heart jump and he got up in a glance.

"Help! Please… I'm drowing!" Alfred was waving his arms, his screams cutting the silence from a few moments ago. He was drowning.

Without thinking twice, Arthur dropped the book to the ground and run to the water without even taking his t-shirt, but stopped seeing the waves coming in his direction.

_I need to do this, I need to save him… but…_

"HELP!" Hearing Alfred's cry he made up his mind.

_I will do this!_

Entering in the water, he shivered as the waves touched his feet, even though the water was not cold. Fighting against his fear he got deep and deep in the ocean, his body full of adrenaline, while looking up for the little boy screaming. But suddenly his feet lost the ground and he found himself unable to be afloat. Trying to kick, he felt his body being swallowed by the water. Unable to hold his breath anymore, he tried to put air into his system but the only things he felt in his lungs were water and salt, until he felt nothing more and only saw darkness.

_Alfred… _

* * *

_La mer, qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs…_

"HELP!"

"Eh? Did you heard that?" Francis got up from the towel, looking in the distance while Antonio turned in his own towel, not getting up. France and Spain were also at the beach for some magical coincidence, spending some time together; despite the different personalities, they actually had a great time and used to hang out a lot.

"Qué?" the Spanish man replied lazily, not even looking up. Francis realized the obvious.

"Mon Dieu, someone's drowning!" Getting up really quickly, he started running to the place where the screams were coming from, with Antonio following behind a little slower. Getting there, he recognized the little boy immediately.

"Alfred! What are you doing here, mon cherri? Why are you alone?" He hugged him, Alfred not even flinching at the touch of the french man like he always did when they were together. At first he didn't understood why the boy was crying and screaming so much; he was sitting in the sand, looking at the water, shaking a little, but apparently fine. Alfred was sobbing so much he couldn't even talk and answer to Francis questions.

"Calm down, Amérique, and tell us what's wrong! Where's Angleterre?" He tried to calm down the little boy.

Alfred seemed to sob even more at that word, letting down a few more tears, whimpering and almost choking on his words. "He.. d-didn't… come back!" he sobbed in Francis arms, shaking more.

"Merde! The French let go of Alfred, who was now in weeping even more loudly. "Alfred, did you see where he sank?" Alfred said nothing in response, and Francis decided to ignore him, running to the water, telling Antonio to watch the boy.

_It can't be too late…!_

He submerged, opening his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of the English. A few seconds passed (to Francis they looked like hours!) until he saw a dark thing a few meters ahead of him. Swimming quickly he saw it was really Arthur. He was floating and if not drowning, we would actually look peaceful; his eyebrows didn't even have that _you-git_ form.

Grabbing the man by his waist he swam quickly to the surface. Antonio, watching both men, run to help them, leaving Alfred still crying, watching Francis carrying his father.

"Mon Dieu, Antonio, he's not breathing at all! He probably doesn't have any pulse! We'll need to do CPR and quickly!" Carrying Arthur they laid him in the warm sand. He was pale as death and his lips were in a blue tone. Francis ripped his t-shirt opened, while Antonio confirmed the British had no pulse at all.

"Alfred, s'il vous plait, go to the little ice cream shop up there and ask someone to call an ambulance for a drowned man!" Francis ordered to Alfred, who started running as fast as he could. He didn't want the colony to watch the older man like that. He started pumping Arthur's chest, thirty times, while Antonio did the breathing part.

"France, it's better to do it in turns, when you're tired, please tell me", Antonio knew tiredness could make the CPR less effective, but the French man just nodded, continuing to pump England's chest, feeling some of his ribs crush with the impact. He couldn't give up. Not now. He kept going; thirty compressions and then Antonio would give two breaths, but no signs of live. Arthur was still pale, lips still blue, and completely unmoving. At least for five minutes, but Francis didn't want to think about it.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO DIE ON ME, CONNARD!" He suddenly started punching his chest, feeling more ribs crack. Antonio didn't say a word at the almost crying french. Francis was in the verge of crying; he and Arthur had their wars but he didn't hate the man.

"YOU'LL WAKE UP, JE M'EN FOU!" he unconsciously breathed his hair into the British, not waiting for Antonio to do it. Suddenly, a series of loud coughs erupted from him, as Francis helped him to purge all the water. An ambulance could be heard in the distance.

"Rendre grâce à Dieu! Arthur, hey! Angleterre, can you hear me?" Arthur just coughed and laid there, unresponsive and shaking, but at least he was breathing. The paramedics arrived with Alfred that wasn't crying so hard, but let slip some tears when he saw Arthur still unconscious. He was laid in a gurney and hooked to an IV.

"Come here, mon petit ami! He'll be fine, you'll see!" Alfred didn't say a word; instead he grabbed Francis arm, pointing to the ambulance in the road up there. "Do you want me… to go with Arthur?" Alfred just nodded, letting out a few more tears.

"That's ok, France, I'll take little America to the hospital with me" Antonio said, and Francis hurried to the ambulance.

In the ambulance, Francis watched as the paramedics worked on Arthur, connecting him to a heart monitor. He wasn't awake yet but didn't look as pale as before and his lips were now in a quite normal colour_. Lovely_, would Francis think, if the situation allowed him too. They arrived at the hospital quickly, and Arthur was moved inside, while Francis sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room and a few moments later Antonio and Alfred joined him. Now, they'd just need to wait.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_HELP!_

"Eh, eh, Angleterre, calm down, you're ok!" He tried to get up but a pair of strong arms made him lay down again in the soft bed. He didn't knew where he was. The last thing he remembered before the darkness was the screams of Alfred.

"Where…" he tried to get up again, but Francis pushed him again to the bed, this time harder and he gave up. Looking around (as far as he could) his eyes stopped in Alfred sleeping in Antonio's lap, that was also asleep sitting in one of the chairs. He smiled.

"How are you feeling? You made my cœur hurt~" Francis said in a playful tone, seeing him smile, but still with a concerned look. The British signed, looking at him.

"I'm okay, don't worry with me, you git. I don't remember much, but I just feel tired, and my chest hurts, it looks I've been stepped by a bloody elephant. "He paused to breathe a little. His voice was low and calm, tired. Francis smiled.

"Always the same, Angleterre." He sat in the English's bed, looking at those green eyes that were starring again at little Alfred's sleeping form. "Do you mind to explain what were you doing in the middle of the ocean when you _can't_ swim?" He put emphasis in his question, but once again Arthur sighed and looked at him again.

"Alfred was drowning! I couldn't leave him there! But he seems fine, is he okay?" Francis looked at him with curiosity. "Drowning? Mon ami, he was perfectly fine when we got near him. _You_ were the one drowning!"

"I am so sorry." The sentence was quietly spoken and both man looked surprised, turning their heads at Alfred, who was now awake and was standing in the middle of the room. "It was my entire fault." A few tears slipped from his eyes.

"Come here, little one", Arthur called him but he didn't go. Instead he started crying again like he had been not long ago. Between sobs, he tried to talk. "IT WAS MY FAULT! Ar-Arthur didn't want to come to the w-water, so I p-pretended to be drowning, b-but I didn't knew h-he can't s-swim!"

"Oh!..." was all what Arthurs managed to say, the story finally making sense in his mind, as well as in Francis'. Alfred was still sobbing, looking to the ground. "Come here, Alfred!" Arthur called again, and Alfred found Francis arms around him, taking him near Arthur.

"You know what you did was wrong, don't you?" Alfred nodded. "You know that drowning isn't a game, as you can see, because now I'm stuck in a bloody hospital bed attached to all these loud machines. And you know that when you tell a lie, the next time people may not believe you. Imagine you find yourself in a danger situation again…" As Alfred teared up again, Arthur smiled.

"Please, don't do it again." Alfred nodded again, and hugged Arthur, saying sorry repeatedly. A doctor entered the room, checking the machine values and annotating them.

"Mr. Kirkland, I see you're awake. I didn't expect it so soon" he didn't want to say he didn't expect it at all. Being a nation had his advantages, and being able to recover quicker than the normal population was one of them. But the poor doctor didn't know that, of course. "You'll spend here a couple of days to see how it evolves, but it seems you won't have more problems. You are almost like a miracle." He left.

"I'm hungry…" Alfred's stomach grumbled when he said it. Antonio, now awake, got up from the chair. "Come with me, let's grab something to eat, maybe some tomatoes… Do you want anything?" Francis made a no with his head, and they left.

"So… a miracle, he says…" Arthur commented. Francis looked at him."Oui, un miracle!" He smiled, still observing Arthur's expression. He knew the man would ask him what happened while he was dead. Dead… Francis shivered at the thought, but the British didn't seem to realize. Instead he and looked at him. "So, what happened exactly while I was… out?"

"Bien, we heard petit Alfred crying and he was alone, so we concluded he should be with you and since you can't swim… So, I found you underwater. You weren't breathing and your heart was… it… s-stopped."

"So, I was dead?" Arthur simply stated, making Francis shiver again a little. "Oui. But I managed to bring you back to life." He wouldn't talk about the screaming, or even the little feeling he might have… _might_… for the man. He smiled again, while Arthur was playing with his fingers.

"Thank you." He suddenly blurted out, and embarrassed turned around in the bed, his cheeks a little flushed. Francis smiled again. "You're welcome, Angleterre."


End file.
